


the beach is burning

by dandymot (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, powers!Sam, psychic!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dandymot
Summary: Sam, in that moment, was prepared to die.(1/3 bsgc secret santa gift for chasingparallax. prompt - powers!sam or boyking!sam)





	

Sam, in that moment, was prepared to die.

Not that he  _ wanted  _ to die - that would be absurd, after all he’d been through to survive over the years. But he was prepared in that moment because he couldn’t see a single way out of this situation.

Cas lay silent and still on the ground, his arm bent unnaturally backwards, a line of bruises beginning to form on his temple. Dean was pinned to the wall, stripped of his weapons, blood dripping down his face and his eyelids drooping as he desperately tried to stay awake.

Sam didn’t look much better than them, to be fair. He was pretty sure his nose was broken, blood dripping onto the floor. His head hurt so badly it might’ve cracked open sometime during his beating and there were a grouping of small, jagged cuts covering his torso, one running down his leg, one at his hairline.

Lucifer had way too much fun hurting them all, but what else could they expect?

Sam couldn’t see all his bumps and bruises and the blood running down his body, as his arms and legs were held against a chair with metal cuffs and there was something holding his head to the wall and everything smelled of copper and mould. All he could feel was  _ pain,  _ and it was excruciating. The fact that Cas wasn’t moving and Dean was whimpering quietly under his breath and it hurt for Sam to look up just made everything worse.

And then Lucifer was standing in the middle of the room, shouting, laughing,  _ mocking  _ them and Ssm felt so terrified he could have thrown up.

He didn’t know how long had passed, but next he opened his eyes, Lucifer was there, kneeling down in front of him with the pointed tip of a knife over his heart and Dean was attempting to pull from restraints Sam hadn’t noticed before, and Dean was shouting, his face morphed into something that read of total  _ agony. _

And before he registered it Sam was leaning into the knife, felt it gently pierce his skin.

‘Do it.’ His voice was barely a whisper but could feel the anger and pain, you could tell he meant it.

But Lucifer shook his head and laughed, whispering, “well, that would be too easy, Sam,” and there was an agonizing pain in Sam’s head before his eyes fell shut.

-

Sam woke up, breathing rapid, flailing and pushing the covers from his body as if they burned his skin. 

There it was; the familiarity of something that has not yet happened. Sam could taste the blood, feel it run down his skin, feel every punch and kick and forming bruise.

It was so real, and alive, and yet, it wasn’t there.

So Sam did what he would’ve always done; he stood up on shaky legs, padded down to Dean’s room, and nudged his bedroom door open.

He wasn’t asleep; in fact, the lights were on, and the room smelled of beer and take-out food.

It all hit Sam at once; he groaned, pressed the balls of his hands into his eyes and stumbled over to the wall, sliding down to the floor.

Sam heard Dean jump off his bed in record time, turn off the lights, drop down to Sam’s side, mutter his name with increasing urgency and a slight shake of the shoulder.

‘Nightmare, vision,’ Sam mumbled, but he was already gone, fading back into unconsciousness, and he wasn’t sure if he welcomed it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> you should totally come scream about sam winchester with me on tumblr: dandymot.tumblr.com


End file.
